I Thought You Promised
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Sequel to Scout's Honour - Almost 6 years down the line, with new and old friends in their lives is Scout's Honour enough for Kitty and Marley? You know that promises are made to be broken... Karley, with side Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

I Thought You Promised - Sequel to Scout's Honour

By thenerdwithoutglasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, though who would want to ****now anyway...**

* * *

_I can feel her lips brush my cheek. She moves down my jaw, placing gentle kisses as she goes and I turn my head slightly so that she is now kissing my slightly bruised lips from last night. _

_Pulling away slowly, I open my eyes and see her enchanting, sparkling blue eyes gazing back at me._

_I feel the smile that instantly appears when I'm with her make its way onto my face. She's smiling too. _

_The bedroom seems blurry because all I care about is her and how amazing she looks in the morning with her long brown hair messed in that cute way it always looks in the morning._

"_Hey sleepyhead," She purrs. "Someone is going to be late for class if they don't get up, and it isn't me." She snuggles in closer to me and I make some kind of groan in response. _

"_I don't wanna… I will just say I'm sick or something." I try and pout but I fail horribly and she starts laughing at me. _

"_Oh, but if you're sick, we can't do this." She kisses me more passionately this time and I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. I moan into the kiss and I can feel her hand travel down my toned torso. A smirk develops on my face yet she pulls her lips away and I groan once again._

This time when I open my eyes I can feel kisses on my forehead but they are much wetter than before. A smaller hand waves in front of my face and I hear a high pitched giggle in my ear.

"Sorry kiddo, but she wanted to wake you up today because she made you a special breakfast before you go to class." Claire says from the doorway of my room and I sigh, trying not to think too much about the dream I just had.

"Yeah Kitty, I made you waffles and strawberries with cream and chocolate and sprinkles! So you _have_ to get up right now!" The little voice shouts at me and I smile up at the blonde haired little girl sitting on my bed.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? I'll race you to the kitchen little Bee!" I leap out of my bed and go for the door as a squealing little girl runs past me and out into the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know which one of you is the bigger child and she is six." My Aunt Claire says from my doorway but I can barely hear her as I'm focused on the delicious plate of food sitting on the island.

"Do you like it?" Little Lucy asks and I 'mmhmm' in response. The girl may have just turned six but she knows how to make beautiful waffles (with the help of her chef mother of course).

"What classes do you have today?" Claire sits down across from me and starts reading a new cookbook in my NYU hoodie that she stole.

"Umm, I have a class on Shakespeare this morning then lunch and at 2pm, I have my Art class with Ms B to finish off the week." I turn to look at Lucy who is finishing up her own waffles. "Then we can go to the museum with Quinnie like I promised you."

Claire smiles at us both after sipping at her coffee while Lucy just grins happily and goes to get dressed for school. For a six year old, she is really independent and the smartest in her class. I absolutely adore her as I should because she and her mom are the only family I have but I wouldn't swap them for anyone.

* * *

After getting ready for class I got the subway to NYU. My class doesn't start for another half an hour but on nice winter days like these nothing beats walking around the campus and just being at peace. I often just sit on my bench and watch people walk past, my heart skipping a beat every time a tall brunette walks by.

Some days I just stick my earphones in and let the music calm me and other days can be torture. Today, it's the latter. My brain whirs with different thoughts, but the main ones are surrounding my dream. I honestly don't know why it was a dream and not the reality I had believed in years ago.

My past is, well, complicated, and any parts that involve the dazzling brunette that captivated my life are unmentionable; for now at least. Right now I want to focus on my future and in saying that I want to focus on my theatre class that I am almost late for. The dull sky emptied out onto the streets as I reached my first class. It came out of nowhere but that was autumn in New York for you. I would know after living here for almost 4 years.

The day went by in a blur; classes were classes and I met up with friends at lunch. My favourite class, Art with Ms. B, was the least painful as she encourages us to just let go and have fun. If she was musical she would beat Mr Schue's ass at being a Glee Club teacher; at least she plans lessons ahead of time.

Ms B is one of the most interesting people I've ever met and that is saying something coming from me. When I first walked into her classroom on my first day I was suddenly drawn to her. Not just because of her natural beauty, or her shining blue eyes that hurt a little to look at. It is the fact she has so much love and passion for what she does and her work is outstanding.

Art class is my outlet for stress and other… issues I have. It's in that classroom where I can take the dream I had this morning and the hundreds like it, and turn them into something inspiring.

I have always been intrigued by artists and their compassion for what they do, like musicians. After what happened to me in Ohio I craved that much passion and need for something and music hurt too much. I couldn't invest myself in another situation in which I held no power or control. So I turned to drawing as it was something for me and only me, and my love only evolved from there.

They were just simple landscapes and inanimate objects at first but after the summer of 2013, I was doing portraits of famous people and sketches of people I saw at the mall. My hands would be coated in paint for days and Claire let me design and produce Lucy's bedroom in Denver and in New York. It came to me like something I had been doing my whole life; I just let myself explode my feelings onto a blank canvas and it actually helps.

Today, like every Friday, it's a free lesson almost where we work on anything we like and Ms B just walks around and gives us advice. Since it is most of our last years she doesn't always give advice but just stops to talk to us about our work and what it means to us.

"Kitty what are you doing? You are never lost for ideas in this class! Are you daydreaming about a girl in my class?" Ms B pops out from behind my canvas and has a playful tone to her voice replacing the real anger any other teacher would have. "Is she hot?"

"Oh yeah totally Miss. She has these rocking legs that go on for miles and abs that look like they were sculpted by gods and she is completely nonexistent." I reply while placing my paint brush into the tub of green paint.

"Too bad I thought maybe you could hook me up with a friend… And what did I say about calling me 'Miss' or anything like that?"

Another thing I love about her is that she has a great sense of humour and the fact that she is 100% gay is okay too I guess.

"It makes you sound old and it is too professional." I say smiling. "Even though you are 37 and not actually 25 like you claim."

"I will ignore that preposterous comment because you have finally started doing some work. And yes, you are right Kitty; my name is Beca not Ms Harris. That name brings too many ghosts and memories along with it." We sometimes have these serious moments but then she breaks it like this:

"So how is that horrible drawing you were working on last week doing?"

"Hey that's unfair! Just because you are the teacher doesn't mean you get to mock my stuff."

"I think you will find Kitty that is exactly why I became a teacher in the first place." She says while I lift my drawing out of my folder and put it onto the easel, over the barely touched canvas.

"There's the picture I was basing it on."

I hand her the photo of Lucy when the three of us went to the park for her birthday and her face is covered in ice cream.

"You definitely have her eyes right. They remind me of someone I once knew. How do you know this little cutie?

"Thanks. She is my cousin, Lucy. She just turned six that day. She is like the light in my life most of the time." I say with a smile painted on my face. She has always been able to do that ever since she was born.

"Well that's uh, great. Keep up the good work kiddo." And with that she is gone. I always find it funny that she uses the same nickname for me as Claire does and makes me call her by her first name because anything else is too formal.

Art class was over as soon as I really got into it because I was off someplace else for most of it. Now I had more art to look forward too as Lucy and me are meeting Quinn at the Met in an hour. Lucy took to Quinn instantly and she has been trying to get her to go with us since she saw a poster for it last month.

"Hey Wilde, what are you doing this weekend?" Amber walks up behind me and links her arm with mine.

"Oh I'm taking Lucy to the museum later with Quinn. And then I will probably get some work done. And of course, I will see you Sunday for our weekly brunch that we don't call a brunch at Claire's." I say and she yawns at me before bursting the hallway door open and strutting through, her arm still linked to mine.

"You are so boring sometimes. I don't even know why I am your friend. We should be out partying and looking for some hot guys for me and cute girls for you." She smirks and continues. "Oh then I will find a super hot millionaire and he will fly us out to Paris or some other amazing place and will pay off all our student loans and stuff, then spend all night having crazy sex with me and you will totally fall in love with his cousin." She winks at me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Okay, so clearly you are insane and I should be the one questioning our friendship."

"But that's why you love me K. You know your life would be so dull without me, so don't even bother lying to yourself." My phone beeps as we reach the courtyard and I get my phone from my pocket.

"You know I love you Amber, I don't think I could go on with life if you were to ever leave me best-friendless." I retort sarcastically while opening up a message from Quinn. We stayed in touch after I left Lima, she was still at Yale and I was in Denver, but it worked. We texted and called (and she actually answered), until 2 years later. I graduated from high school and she from Yale and we both moved to the Big Apple, purely by chance. Now I hang out with her, Rachel, Santana and Brittany quite a lot.

_From Quinn: Hey, I'm out of work early so I will meet you and the cute one at your place instead :)_

I sent her a reply before continuing to talk with Amber until we reached the subway. "I will see you on Sunday, Wilde. Hopefully you won't die from boredom not seeing me until then." She laughed as I shook my head, smiling at her humour.

Ten minutes later and I'm outside my place, well technically Claire's place, trying to get my keys out of my pocket. It was quite good weather when I left class earlier but now the wind is really picking up. You could swear it was Mother Nature's time of the month, the amount of times the weather changed today.

"So are you excited yet? I mean, it's only a few weeks left right?" I hear my aunt's voice from the kitchen as I open the door.

"Yeah, it's just over three weeks left. I am really excited. I mean I've been waiting for this day for forever. Of course, planning the day that I want to cherish for the rest of my life is stressful because I want it to be perfect for her. But I know it will be all worth it to see her smile on the day." I walk into see Quinn with a love sick smile on her face, before Lucy notices me, gets down from her chair and runs to hug me.

"Kitty, can we go now you are back?" She looks up at me with an eager grin on her face.

"Hey guys." I address the adults before turning to Lucy. "Just wait until I get changed, then we can go."

I quickly change my t-shirt because as usual, I seem to have gotten paint on it. I don't think I've ever left an art class without some part of me coated in a rainbow of colour. When I go back into the kitchen, Lucy is asking Quinn questions about her cake.

"So are you done talking about your stupid wedding so we can go now?" I question, over exaggerating an eye role.

"Oh be quiet, we all know that you are so excited for this wedding."

"Yeah, I definitely am. A day that is full of lovesick couples constantly reminding me of my non-existent love life; that sounds fun." My aunt laughs at me while clearing up the island.

"Stop being so dramatic kiddo. I know you do theatre and stuff, but seriously."

"And all the original glee club and other members will be there, so it won't be like you won't be able to talk with anyone." Quinn offers me a smile, but it doesn't really make the situation better. "Right, anyway, we better get going if we want to see everything, little Bee."

I help Lucy put on her coat before I grab my own and we finally head for the subway to take us to the Met.

* * *

Not surprisingly it was difficult for Quinn and me to get Lucy to leave the museum before we got into trouble. She didn't want to leave every exhibition we came to; every type became her favourite as we went on. Of course doing Art at NYU left me slightly in love with the place too, but I didn't want my ass kicked by Claire if I didn't have Luce back by seven.

We were walking back to Claire's restaurant, with Quinn holding Lucy's hand, because she immediately favourite her over me. To quote her, 'Quinn works with books, which automatically makes her the coolest in the universe'.

"So where's our next trip with Quinnie gonna be to, Bee?" I smile teasingly at Quinn, as she rolls her eyes in response.

"Quinn said she was going to take me to the library with Rachel because she has a special pass. She said she can see the old books that people forget about and that you are not invited." Lucy replies, sticking her tongue out at me cheekily.

"Well I guess I'm just not cool enough for you. That really hurts, Lucy." I feign hurt, bringing my hand to my chest for added dramatics.

"I think mom was right about you being too dramatic Kitty. And we can always go to the museum again or you could just get me ice cream now." She smiles innocently at me, her green eyes shining up at me while Quinn laughs in the background.

"I don't think your mom would want you given back to her on a sugar rush, little Bee. But maybe when we get to the restaurant she'll have some of that chocolate cake you like left." Quinn interjected and Lucy smiled up at her instead, clearly forgetting I was even there as we approached the restaurant.

"Hey Kitty." The hostess, Lilly began before looking at Lucy. "S'up little girl, I think we have a plate of chocolate cake with your name on it in the back. Do you want to me follow me to your table?" We followed Lilly to Lucy's reserved table for one at the back near the kitchen. Her mom was waiting for her looking slightly worn out, but a smile still on her face.

"Lucy! How was the museum?" She laughed as she lifted the little blonde into her arms. That little girl was her world and it warmed my heart to watch the two people who mean the most to me together.

As Lucy launched into a spiel about the musical instruments section and all the funny sculptures, I looked at Quinn texting on her phone. She quickly put her phone in her pocket and looked back over to Lucy and Claire.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Santana texted saying that she and Britt called with Rachel and she is stressing out. Apparently there's a crisis back home. Something about clashing colours or the latest family disagreement, I'm not sure." She joked. "Lucy, it was a pleasure as always. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kitty. It looks like you have your hands full here with this one." She ruffles Lucy's hair playfully.

"No I have it under control here. Kitty, it sounds like Quinn needs all the help she can get. Luce will be fine here with her cake and her old copy of Matilda."

"That sounds great, thanks Claire, I'll see you soon then, little Bee!"Quinn smiles and grabs my hand dragging me through the restaurant. We say goodbye to Lilly at the door, before she steps outside in the rain and impressively hails a cab.

* * *

Before we know it we are thanking the taxi guy outside Quinn and Rachel's apartment. I pay the guy as Quinn rushes to the door of the fancy complex. I smile at the doorman under his umbrella as Quinn runs past him to the elevator. It's clear that she's worried about Rachel although she has been like this since there was only six weeks to the wedding.

"Thank the Lord that you're here Q. She's losing her shit over table placements and the designs of name cards. Control yo wife Quinn, or else we won't be just dropping by anymore." Santana says and Quinn hurries over to Rachel who is sitting on the couch, surrounded in sheets of paper and a huge diagram of the reception layout spread on the coffee table.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? I told you to relax for a bit while I was gone. Not get worked up over the wedding." Quinn pulls Rachel closer to her and kisses her fiancée softly on the cheek.

"It's just a few of my co-stars have this rivalry at the minute and can't sit beside each other. And Aunt June isn't speaking with Uncle Kevin or my cousins Logan, Elder and Blue. All Santana can do is laugh at their ridiculous names and I agree. Who calls their daughter Blue Berry? I also have to write like 80 name cards for those who have accepted. Meanwhile, the phone is constantly ringing because the RSVP deadline is in two days." Rachel looks even more worked up than before and Quinn just hugs her closer.

"Rach, it's okay. You have three friends here to help and I will always be here for you babe. We will work this out, I promise. Look, your cousins with the berry names can go at the table with my friends from Yale. Sara will have a field day with them, for sure."

"Yeah Quinn's right, I will help you sort out the seating arrangements while Quinn and San make us some tea to relax." They both head into the kitchen before they get stuck with another job.

"And sure Kitty here can help; she does Art so she can do those name cards. Right Kitty?" Brittany offers, smiling at me.

"Of course I will. Last year, we spent a month on calligraphy last because my teacher was obsessed with it. She's a weird one. Seriously, just get me the list; anything I can do to help." Rachel beams up at me, her cheeks tinged pink, the glint returning to her watery eyes.

"I'll go get the set I bought last month. The cards are on the island in the kitchen." She runs out towards her room while I approach the kitchen. I grab the set off 100 name cards, remembering when Quinn had told me about that time Rachel argued with her over the meaning behind handwritten cards over typed ones.

"Has Britt turned you into a slave too, Wilde?" Santana laughs,

"Yeah but at least I'm not her whipped wife, Santana. I can go home tonight, and you can't." I smirk at Santana while Quinn tries and fails to stifle her laughter at the Latina's shock.

"Fuck Wilde, sometimes I forget you are still as much of a bitch as you were in high school. Props to you, but at least I gots me a wife."

"Hey, hey now S, that's a low blow. You know that's a touchy subject." Quinn chastises her and I try and not show any weakness. I should be over her by now.

"C'mon Kitty, you haven't talked to her in, what? Five years? It's not like she's just gonna show up one day and be like _'Hi, how are you?'_!"

"I know that, and I'm stupid to think it, but I do okay? She was my first love, the first person I let in and the first person who broke my goddamn heart! I can't just forget about her…"

"We get that Kitty, its okay." Quinn offers me a sympathetic smile as I walk away with the blank name cards.

"Do you have the list there Rachel?" I ask Rachel, shaking images of taller brunette from my head.

"Yes, these are all the people that have accepted the invitations. I think there are more in Quinn's study. More people should be calling all weekend though."

Suddenly the phone rings sharply throughout the apartment and Rachel calls to me.

"Kitty, could you answer that? It's probably another RSVP, just take their name and name of a plus one if applicable, thanks."

I make my way to the phone, shrill sounds still piercing the room. I press the answer button and lift the phone to my ear hesitantly.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, how are you?"_

"Marley?"

_"Kitty?"_

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, what's up? Long time, no read. I can't express how sorry I am that this is only being posted now but life gets in the way sometimes. This is it though, the first chapter of the barely anticipated sequel and it goes out to someone very, very special, you know who you are. Without this person giving me casual reminders all the time, you would never be reading this. **

**So weekly updates for now? Please continue reading and review. I know you guys are awesome, so see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_**Literally ten seconds ago:**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, how are you?"_

"_Marley?" _

"_Kitty?"_

_Fuck._

Fuck.

Oh my god, what am I meant to do? I haven't spoken to her in five years. You would think I would have planned something to say in case we ever did cross paths again. It wasn't like it was impossible. Well maybe, since I am in NYU and she is all over the radio, after being signed by some big record label in New York.

It's been way too long since I last said anything but I can't even hear anything to be able to respond. I know she must be saying something and there are other people around me talking but I can't make sense of anything.

Thankfully, I feel Rachel prying the phone from my death grip, continuing the conversation after she left the room. It kind of snaps me out of my stupor but my brain still feels fuzzy. My heart is beating erratically, I can hear worried whispering from the others and I can see my hands shaking.

I know they are staring at me, waiting for me to break.

None of us expected this to happen. Well, I certainly didn't.

Seriously, when were they going to tell me that she would be going to the wedding? Like outside the chapel, Santana pulling me over to the side saying something like, 'By the way, you know that girl you were in love with a while back and still haven't moved your sorry ass on from? Yeah, well she is gonna be here, so good luck bitch!'

I should probably say something. But what do I say? Maybe joke about it? No, it's too soon. Though I know I can't be angry with them, I could shout at them. That's probably a bad idea, which would end up with someone (me) crying. So I say the only thing I can.

"Uh Quinn, you couldn't get me that list Rachel was talking about before? I should probably get started on those name cards." She looks startled to hear my voice, still a sight tremor detectable. Regardless, she gets up to leave.

"…Sure, that would be a good idea." As Quinn walks away, Rachel enters the room again bringing silence with her.

"So um, there's another name added to that list." Rachel half mumbles but I just nod and finish the first card.

"Is this the way you wanted them? Or do you want a more basic design?" I enquire, turning to look at her and Brittany.

"No, yeah, I mean that's perfect. Thank y-"

"Okay, cut the bullshit! Are we seriously doing this right now?" Santana rudely cuts in, forcing me to look up from the table again.

"Well yeah babe, I think Rachel is really thankful for Kitty's help." Brittany smiles too sweetly at her wife in a warning way.

"Britt, I know that. But we can't just keep treading lightly around Wilde over here. It has been five years! She just called Rachel to tell her she will be at the wedding in a few weeks. You know who else is gonna be there. Kitty. You know who hasn't seen her in five years. Kitty. You know who is freaking the fuck out right now over that. Kitty."

"Alright Santana, I think we fucking get it. I know that you still talk with her Lopez and are friends; you are not the best at hiding things. But I thought you would at least think it was a good idea to alert one of your best friends that the girl she was in love with and has spoken to in five years was invited and is now going to the wedding! So yeah, I am freaking out but don't you think I have a bit of a reason to?" I run my hand through my hair, sighing, while the three of them look at each other with guilty expressions.

"Kitty, look we honestly didn't mean to offend you in any way. You know Rachel is good friends with her, especially now she lives in New York too. She was a good friend to all of us, before all that shit happened, or didn't happen, whatever. I was going to tell you today if she had responded but she had to check with her management first." Quinn returns, breaking the thick tension in the room.

"Apparently she can, so add Marley to that list." Brittany smiles and I try to calm down because it's hard to be angry with her.

All of them just have this look of pity on their faces and it makes me feel sick.

"Kitty, look, I'm s-" Rachel tries to speak but I hold up my hand, stopping her.

"It's fine and as much as I would love to continue this conversation, fun as it is, these name cards need done, and it appears that I can't get anything done with you bitches around. I kind of want to punch you all in the face so I'm gonna take this list and these cards home and bring them back to you when I don't feel the urge anymore."

I grab the stuff from the table and glance at them again, almost laughing when I see Santana stifling her own laughter.

"That might take some time, so don't miss me too much." Closing the door behind me, the smile falls from my face until I hear Quinn's voice.

"Well, she's pissed at us."

"No fucking way, Fabray" Santana's laughter echoes in the hall as I hesitantly make my way to the elevator, rain hammering at the windows, displaying a very gloomy New York.

What I don't hear is Brittany speaking up, "We have got to do something about this."

* * *

"I guess you are super excited for this wedding then. I have my dress picked out now. You are going to have to show me yours so we don't clash." I shake my head at my friend, picking at the food on my plate.

"You can come over after this and see it. It's great, although it's not like I'll have anyone to impress there. Single people at weddings are usually weird and or depressing."

"Hey, have you forgotten that I will be there? I know that you are weird and depressing but I'm not, and I won't be single for very long that night. That reminds me, does Rachel have any hot co-stars that will be there?" Amber asks, completely forgetting she was meant to be acting hurt before.

"I don't know; I haven't met a lot of them. But most of them have been girls and most of the guys are gay." I shrug, but Amber still presses for information.

"I guess I will just have to see with the guys then." She pauses for a second before saying. "Were any of the girls hot?"

"Yeah I guess. Why are you asking? I thought you liked the single life."

"Just because I'm single doesn't mean I can't have some fun. It actually means that I can have all the fun I want. A concept you don't seem to get." She pushes my shoulder while sipping her coffee with her other hand.

"And anyway, I bet a night with a Broadway star would be some fun. All that singing must mean they have a pair of lungs on them. I bet I could help some of those girls hit the high notes; I haven't done that in a while. Boys get boring sometimes. But you know that already, you don't need me to tell you that."

I laugh at her, looking around the restaurant to see a few couples and friends chatting over brunch. Amber waves her hand in my face, a more serious look on her face.

"So, you're just going to see her again in a few weeks and you're acting like she's any old friend you would see at the store?" Amber says smirking over her coffee cup. I can tell she is worried though, we have been friends for like six years.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want tears? I can do those; just give me a second to get in the zone." I put down my fork and make a face at her.

"Kitty, stop being your stupid self for a minute and listen. She was everything to you for so long and now you are going to pretend she isn't? I had to listen to you talking about everything that was happening with her for so many months, and then you just stopped. Nothing just stops like that in real life Kitty. Especially not love."

"I know that okay, but it just doesn't seem real yet. I mean I have heard her voice on the radio, seen her pictures in magazines, and my heart has never failed to break a bit more each time. I really don't feel like talking about this now, so can we get Lucy and head back to the apartment?"

"Sure, but we have to talk then. You're not getting away that easily." We leave Claire's after struggling to remove Lucy from her book for five minutes and saying goodbye to Claire.

Lucy wanted to go straight to her room to finish her latest book. So Amber and I went to my room so I could show her my dress like she wanted.

"Wow, you're gonna look so hot in that. Obviously not as good as me or you know, Quinn and Rachel because that would be unfair. It is their day." Amber sighs, exaggerating an eye roll.

"Oh you're just annoyed that you won't have the attention of everyone at all times." I smirk at her and she laughs sarcastically.

"You know me too well. But anyway, you don't need to be that hot to grab everyone's attention. You only need to catch one girl's eye, don't you?"

"Look, I know I said that we would talk later about this, but what is there to talk about? Honestly, there isn't much to say." I drop onto my bed, avoiding the dress Amber discarded.

"Are you kidding me right now? Is that an actual joke? You have so much to say about this. God, even Lucy would have so much to say about this and she's never even seen the girl. You could feel so many things; anger, jealousy, anxiety, borderline hatred-"

"I could never hate her, you know that." I interrupt, disliking the thought of anyone hating the brunette.

"As I was saying, you could feel glad about meeting her again and getting it all out there, maybe you're secretly excited. My point is that you cannot feel like there isn't much to it, not when it comes to her. Your feelings were never half assed, they were always extreme and they still are Wilde." Amber smiles, almost knowingly and I hate that although I know her so well, she knows me too.

"Nice pun, though I don't think you realised it." I try and change the topic from my feelings towards Marley; because that is a can of worms I don't want to open.

"Hey, are you trying to imply that I'm stupid? Of course I realised, your name is great for puns! That wasn't my best, I have to admit… And we are getting off topic. We are meant to be discussing what you are going to do when you see her." Well she caught me. Can't say I didn't try.

"What if I don't see her though? There will be other people there you know."

"Stop being delusional; there are less than 100 people going. You are going to see her; whether it's at the tables eating, outside getting air, dancing. And what are you going to do when that happens?"

"Say hello? I don't know!" I cover my face with my hands, frustrated with everything right now.

"Okay, you're tired and upset and I'm probably not helping a lot. I get that, so I'm gonna go. I'm sure all my assignments have missed me. Try to not get stuck in that pretty little head of yours Kitty. If you need anything, shoot me a text. I'm here for you; and don't worry, you have a couple of weeks to gather your head before you're forced to see her."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can come up with something better than 'hello' in that time." I smile up at her and she leans down, kissing my forehead. Amber grabs her bag and heads towards my door.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiles before walking out into the hall. I can hear her shout a "Bye Luce!" as she leaves and then it suddenly all goes quiet. It seems like now would be a good time to start on some work; that always makes you feels better…

* * *

A whole pot of mac and cheese shared between me and Lucy and two assignments down, Claire comes home earlier than usual.

"Where's my favourite girl?" I hear her yell from the door, while I'm clicking through photographs to use for an art assignment. Getting up because I could definitely use a break, I see her potter about the kitchen, clearing up the nonexistent mess while the kettle boils.

She turns around with wide eyes, hand jumping up to her chest after seeing me smiling sitting at the island.

"Sorry, but I didn't mean you…" She recovers and turns back around to pour some tea for herself. I scoff, acting hurt by her words and I am about to retaliate when I hear running footsteps from the hall.

"Mom! Sorry, I was just finishing the second last chapter. So this hug can't last too long." Lucy runs into the kitchen and jumps up into her mom's arms, giggling at the expression on Claire's face.

"Oh, does it really?" She laughs as she spins the little blonde around and lively giggle fill the air. "And to think I was really looking forward to spending time with my favourite one." She stops and winks at me and Luce just giggles harder.

"Later, I promise. I even pinky promise. I just really want to finish this book before bed." Lucy puts on her innocent face and obviously Claire can't do anything but put her down, kissing her head before letting her go again.

"So what's up with my second favourite person?" Claire asks, turning back to me after sipping her tea.

"I'm fine, just trying to finish a research project for art due on Tuesday." I tap my fingers on the cold stone, shrugging my shoulders in indifference.

"Oh, I still didn't mean you. I was asking what's up with Amber. How was brunch that you don't call brunch?" I look up at her, not really surprised at what she calls a sense of humour.

"Not much, she's still complaining about how she still doesn't have a significant other. It wasn't bad, the bagels were good today, better than usual actually. The topic of conversation wasn't that fun at times but after what happened on Friday, I'm not really shocked."

"What exactly happened on Friday night? You left here in a good mood, maybe a bit tired from this week, but smiling none the less. I wake up Saturday morning to a grumpy niece, with puffy eyes almost starting a fight over coffee."

"Sorry about that, well not really, I meant it, but you know." I smirk, tucking some hair behind my ear while Claire drinks some more of her tea.

"Anyway, all I know is that there was a phone call, resulting in an argument. Everything with the wedding was going great and then she's mentioned and well, it all went to shit. But you can't be mad your friends kiddo, they were just looking out for you. You have to know that."

"I do, but it still annoyed me." I huff, feeling kind of guilty about what I said.

"Well its fine to be annoyed sometimes, life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. You and I can both attest to that. Don't hold a grudge against those girls for one mistake. And can you even say it was a mistake? Do you believe they wanted you to feel like this?"

"No…" Sighing, knowing what Claire is saying is right. She always seems to know the right thing to say.

"Look kiddo… there was never a good time to tell you. Honestly, if you had of known weeks ago, would you honestly act any differently when you see her again?" She questions, and I know she doesn't need an answer.

"There's isn't any right way to go about seeing someone you once loved, or still love or whatever." She finishes, sensing my discomfort on the subject of love. "How do you really feel about it? It's not like it's the worst thing that could possibly happen ever." She smiles teasingly at me and I feel my lips turn up slightly.

"Truthfully, I'm scared. I'm- I'm kind of happy, but terrified too." I take a deep breath before starting again. "I know what she has been doing these past few years; most of America has. But I haven't spoken to her, which was something I used to do every day for hours if I could. She's changed and I've changed. It's all different now." I see an encouraging look in Claire's eyes and continue.

"You know, I-I missed her presence the most, even when we were still together. In her arms… I felt at home, most content. Those nights in Denver I would miss her hands joined with mine, her breath on my neck. It was hard knowing we were together but we weren't together." Memories of the countless sleepless night hit me and I pause, collecting myself.

"Maybe when it ended, I felt relieved? It was weird, I knew I had to get used to missing her because we weren't together in any sense at all. There wasn't that hope that I would feel her in my arms again. Now… There is hope; it's small but it's there. Now I'm going to see her sparkling eyes in real life, be in the same place as her all day. I might even end up talking to her. And it is going to take everything in me to not break down."

Claire's arms engulf me in a tight hug, holding me together. I almost laugh because it's so unlike her. She was never the mothering type until Lucy was born. She chuckles and I smile knowing she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Just stay strong kiddo; it's just one day. Whatever you do, don't do anything you are going to regret. You never know when you are going to get the chance again. Maybe its fate or whatever, you know. But remember that it is Rachel and Quinn's day, and Rachel will kill you with her bare hands if you do anything stupid and cause a scene."

"I know, and I didn't know you believed in fate, Auntie Claire." I raise my eyebrows in challenge and she just laughs the name she hates so much that I only use to mock her.

"Oh I definitely don't. That's for people with actual hearts. I just said it because that's what they always say those movies."

"That's fine; I thought you were going soft on me." I nudge her with my elbow, laughing at her rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to go finish that project or my teacher will beat my ass." I hear her laughing from her place washing her cup. "I'm not kidding, she literally said that."

"That's one great teacher you have."

"Yeah, I think you two would get on well. You both love to laugh at me." I walk back to my room, hearing a laugh from Claire in the kitchen and a page turning and a small gasp from Lucy's room.

Getting back into my work doesn't take too long because there isn't much else to do on a Sunday night. I just put on a random mix on 8tracks and get to typing.

In the distance, I can make out Claire getting Lucy ready for bed. The repeated laughter and splashes coming from the bathroom make me smile while I try and get three pages worth of stuff on some weird art collection.

"Goodnight Kitty…" Looking at my door, I see Lucy yawning in her pink pyjamas with her mom standing behind her.

"Goodnight little Bee, I love you."

"Love you too." Claire smiles at me while Lucy tugs at her jumper, trying to get her to leave.

"I'm probably going to head to bed soon as well, so don't stay up too late."

"I won't, goodnight!" I smile happily at the pair before looking back at laptop.

"Night kiddo, love you."

"Love you too." I say although my door is mostly closed already.

Nearly half an hour has passed before I'm forced to stop working again by the music cutting off. It's replaced by ringing, signalling someone is calling me. I slide the button and answer without paying much attention to the number, headphones still in my ears.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I see you still have the same number."

This is not happening. It can't happen twice in one weekend. I have fallen asleep while doing this assignment; that has to be it. She cannot be calling me right now.

"Uhh, yeah I do…" I hear her sigh on the other side, clearly not sure what to say next. It looks like we are in the same boat.

"Sorry for calling like this."

"No, it's fine." I interrupt quickly, maybe too quickly.

"I, I just wanted to apologize for Friday. That was not how I imagined the first time talking to you again." Wait, she imagined talking to me? Why would she want to talk to me?

"I should be the one apologizing. I mean I didn't even do my job as secretary right." I hear her laugh lightly and my heart speeds up involuntarily.

"So I guess we are both sorry then…"

"Yeah, I suppose." I pause. "So apart from saying sorry, was there another reason for your call?" I can practically feel her wince at my almost irritated tone.

"Umm, I, I just thought, I don't know. It was stupid… I should probably go…"

"No!" I clear my throat. "I mean, no, its fine. I didn't mean to sound angry; I'm just tired from doing homework all day. But I-I don't mind the distraction. It's welcome actually." I smile when I hear her breathe a sigh of relief maybe?

"Well I'm glad that umm, I could distract you." It's clear she is nervous and I try to ignore my heart thumping again.

"What were you going to say before, you know…" I try and fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, I was, I was just going to… I don't even know what I was going to say. This wasn't one of Brittany's best plans." Wait what?

"Brittany told you to call me?" I ask confused and almost disappointed?

"No! Well, yes, but it's not like that Kitty." I sigh when I hear her say my name; I hate the way she can still do this to me.

"What's it like then?"

"They were mad at themselves for lying to you so they wanted to make it better. They thought that maybe we should talk after the phone thing on Friday. So it wouldn't be so awkward and weird, I mean it's been a while. I thought it wasn't the worst idea, but I don't know, I'm being stupid." She laughs again, self deprecatingly and I frown.

"You're not stupid; they just don't want me mad and ruin their day. I mean it's been a long time coming. The wedding and us talking, I guess; although, it is kind of getting late."

"Sorry, I'm still in my studio so I didn't even really think of the time. Maybe we could talk again? I don't know if you're busy or whatever." She wants to talk to me? Again?

"Yeah, maybe. I have classes during the day but my evenings are never that hectic, unlike your schedule I bet." Seriously, what am I doing?

"You would be surprised how much free time I have sometimes." She says in an unfamiliar tone. "But um, maybe we could get a coffee or something next week?" Is this really happening?

"That sounds good. You can text me whenever you're not busy and we can work from there. Just leave me some time to go and forgive the girls and maybe shout at them some more. It depends on how I'm feeling that day." Text me? Are we really going to talk again?

She laughs again and I hear a voice in the background before she speaks again.

"Right well it was umm, nice talking to you. I will see you soon?" There is a questioning tone to her voice and I hum in agreement.

"I'll see you later. Goodnight Marley..." I hang up and put my phone down on my desk cautiously.

I see it light up again, signalling a text from the same number I was connected to a minute ago.

A text from Marley.

_**From Unknown: Goodnight Kitty…**_

What the fuck was that? Did that actually just happen? And why do I feel so happy?

* * *

**A/N: So there's this weeks update... I will update every week, just not on the same day because surprises are fun.  
****I want to say thank you so much to everyone that followed/favourited/reviewed whatever... I thought like 2 people would read this. So thanks and I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be fun ;) You guys are awesome, see you next week!**


End file.
